cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
US Airforce
US Airforce 'Key Facts' *Part of: The Department of Defense, Department of the Airforce. *Aircraft: 60 Active Fighters and Bombers, 3 VIP Aircraft, 8 Transport Aircraft, 10 Helicopters, and 50 Tomahawk Missiles (14 Active) *Head of the Airforce: General Norton A. Schwartz *Engagements: Eight Hour War, Guatemalan Tech Raid ('Air Suppression to stop the nation of Guatemala from taking on the US forces and just declare peace normally.') 'Introduction' The US Airforce was established shortly after the birth of the United S of America. This branch is an aerial warfare and space warfare branch of the Department of Defense. It currently has 60 Aircraft in its inventory, 3 VIP Aircraft, 8 Transport Aircraft, 10 Helicopters and 50 Tomahawk Cruise Missiles. The US Airforce serves an important role by keeping air superiority for its nation and serves its local population as well in terms of national disasters and calamities. 'Airforce Inventory' The US Airforce comprises of 60 Active Fighters, and Bombers. A multi-million dollar program is on the way for the complete reform the US Airforce *North American F-86 Sabre - 612th Tactical Fighter Squadron, and 94th Fighter Squadron *P-51 Mustang - 22nd Fighter Squadron *B-25 Mitchell - 69th Bomber Squadron, 917th Air Wing *Bristol Blenheim - 34th Bomb Squadron *VC-25A (Boeing 747-200) - 89th Airlift Wing *E-3 Sentry AWACS - 966th Airborne Air Control Squadron *E-8C Joint STARS (JSTARS) - 116th Air Control Wing *C-17 Globemaster II - 512th Airlift Wing *C-5 Galaxy - 436th Airlift Wing *KC-10 Extender - 32nd Air Refueling Wing *HH-60G Pavehawk - 920th Rescue Wing 'Airforce Bases' *Andrews Air Force Base - District of Columbia (612th TFS,89th Airlift Wing, 966th AACS and 22nd FS) *Dover Air Force Base - Delaware (512th Airlift Wing, and 436th Airlift Wing) *Langley Air Force Base - Virginia (116th ACW, 69th BS, 917th AW, and 94th FS) *McGuire Air Force Base - New Jersey (32nd Air Refueling Wing, 920th Rescue Wing) 'Key Airforce tracking installations, includes major airbases above and overseas' *North American Defense Tracking Station - Rome, New York *Sierra Bravo Cruise Missile Facility - Langley Air Force Base, Virginia *NORAD Tracking Station - Thule Air Base, Greenland 'Conflicts' The US Airforce has been involved in a number of conflicts, one of them is the "8 Hour War" between the US and Sancti Marini. In this involvement the US Airforce proved to be superior than its enemy. However 2 P-51s where lost in this conflict with 1 Killed In Action, and 1 Wounded In Action. Another is the Guatemalan Tech Raid, in which the US Airforce played a role in Air Suppression to stop the nation of Guatemala from retaliating back with its own fighters and just declare peace normally. Pres B Obama already sent a letter to the Guatemalan leader that the US government will pay the lost planes back once peace is declared. 'Recruitment and Service' The Airforce recruits are comprised of Pilots, Weapons Safety Officers, Cargo Masters, Flight Engineers, Combat Special Forces, Medics, and Air Maintenance crews. Joining in the airforce requires great physical, mental, and emotional concentration. Airforce requires its members to serve at least 5 years and above before being released out of duty. Category:United S of America Category:Military